Forum:Favorite multiplayer kills?
What are some of your favorite enemy kills in Mass Effect 3 multiplayer? Here are some of mine... :) "Peek-a-boom" -- "Claymore" at point blank range as a Phantom chased me around the corner. "Now that's what I call using your head" -- "Widow" headshot to a Guardian, accidentally killed an Assault Trooper who just snuck in on the last second behind the Guardian hoping to gain some ground while hiding behind his buddy. "Party Crashers" -- While using "Tactical Cloak", I planted a "Proximity Mine" in the middle of the narrow door way. I took out 4 Cannibals as I uncloaked and they rushed me. 21:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just got one a few days ago -- I was fighting Reapers on Silver, and being chased by a Banshee and a Brute. I had them both down fairly low, but I was backed into a corner and my teammates were too busy fighting for their own lives to help me. I fired off one last Shockwave, expecting to get the Banshee's arm through my chest in another second or two ... and instead both enemies went down! Needless to say, I was rather pleased with this turn of events. Diyartifact 21:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I love Firebases Hydra and White, because when enemies spawn at the extraction area of either I can just spam Throw over and over and send them reeling into oblivion. Sometimes the kill doesn't get reported for nearly a minute. Indiana Jonesing with any piercing weapon is, of course, great. And I get a sadistic gratification from Incinerate/Overload firesplosions. Ctrl alt belief 22:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Was at the extraction point of firebase Hydra with the eleventh wave of reaqpers closing in. The dreaded banshee and brute combination were approaching so I switched over to missile launcher and began to aim. The banshee jumped in way too close and I could see another brute about to charge, and he was surrounded by husks and cannibals. No time to aim because that banshee was winding back to skewer me. It was suddenly a race. Which would be first, the banshee strike, the brutes charge or my missile shot? I pointed missile lauuncher at the ground at my feet and let rip. Suddenly the extraction zone was completely clear of enemy troops. Pure lucky timing on that one! 23:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Any kill from the harpoon gun, it catapults enemies across the air or impales them into walls! Freakin awesome!!! CrimsonShogun 23:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) My BEST and favorite kill was killing a Banshee whilst saving my friend. As she put her hands around his throat and lifted him off the ground, our other comrad and I simultaniously "Falcon Punched" her. Killing her before she could rip out his heart. It was amazing. XC SUTTONx 08:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So far, my favorite kill must have been offing a Geth Prime by heavy melee in the nads with my Batarian Soldier. Adding insult to injury, the animation of the GP shows it crouching forward :D OMYGAWD, new favorite thing, top of the list. "Pull!": Taking headshots on enemies your teammate uses singularity on. Pro mode: The same thing, but with Throw instead. Ctrl alt belief 05:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC)